Miryo Nya: Generation Z
by TraumaticVampiress
Summary: What happens when we give a Savasci charm to a doctor, an angry army official, someone who thinks they own everyone's clothes, a cyborg, and two school girls, 9 years after a mysterious toon's death? In a battle to fight for love and glory these six toons realize they must work together to protect the toons AND the cogs.


**Hello, it's me, Joisy H. Hedamitt, and I am your narrator. What will happen 9 years after my death when we give my Savasci charm to a doctor, an angry army official, someone who thinks they own everyone's clothes, a cyborg, and two school girls?**

**Well, this story will be told not only by myself, but also by these six toons. Let us switch to the first person perspective of our first subject: Peggy**

•°••°••°••°••°••°••°••°••°••°••°••°••°••°••°••°••°••°••°••°••°••°••°••°••°••°••°••°••°••°••°•

I was your usual clumsy, clumsy girl.

Well, not really….

You see, I was a pig… Not many people are fond of pigs, don't you know?

Well, maybe I should tell you a little bit about me, right..?

My name is Peggy Alabark the "Piggy" Please, no jokes.. It makes me angry. Also, don't call me Miss Piggy. I am _not_ a Muppet. I am a 15 year old school girl that has to wear a Japanese-style uniform to the Toontown Schoolhouse where Professor Pete teaches. Thank heavens it's Summer Vacation. I usually wear a cream shirt and skirt set with green high-top sneakers and lacey socks. I have a green and yellow checkered hair bow on my left ear, and red scrunchies holding in my pigtails, aka my hair. Again, no jokes would be great… My hair is blonde, by the way.. My _real_ pigtail is squiggly and purple, just like the rest of my body, and I wear a little pink bow on it. (Please tell me you aren't going to pull on my tail like the other toons..) My eyes are a light, misty blue.. Oh! I also have the traditional Toontown gloves.

I walked through the playground in Toontown Central, an empty book bag slung over my shoulder as I returned my textbooks to Professor Pete since it was the beginning of Summer Vacation.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a box that read "Free Stuff" under the gazebo of the trolley I saw five other toons over there. I like free stuff, so I should probably hurry. I ran over there, and tripped on the bricks. "Wooah!" I landed face first on the cement. A woman with a bored to no expression wearing a labcoat bent down to give me a hand. "Thanks," I said when I was back on my feet. She said nothing and returned to the box.

I went over to an open space at the box and went through there, getting bumped by another woman, whom was wearing camouflage. I reached as deep as I could until my hand wrapped around what felt like a heart.

When I lifted it up, I realized five other hands held onto that heart. A (rabbit) woman with a lab coat, a woman (duck) dressed in camouflage, a woman (monkey), dressed to the 9's, a half-robot half-dog girl, and a horse-girl from my class. Zalliah Zarsnitch was her name.

"Lasses," Began the duck in camouflage. "I suggest you all let go at once."

"No way," Responded the lab coated rabbit in a dry tone. "I need this for my office."

"_This_ is a rare artifact and it is _mine_," declared the formally dressed monkey.

"If my toon heart needs to mechanized, I'd rather have this heart!" The robot dog wailed.

"I'm gluing this to my binder next year!" Zalliah shouted.

I didn't say anything, I just stood there as we all began to pull at once. Well, everyone except the scientist looking lady.

We all fell to the ground, and it was now in her grasp. I looked up as the sun twinkled and a butterfly flew over head. "I declare this mine," She said in her same, emotionless monotone.

"Not if I have anything to say about!" The duck leaped and dove at her, knocking them both to the ground and the heart out of her hands. I took this time to slip in into my book bag and I ran towards Goofy Speedway.

"Piggy!"

I turned my head a little just in time to see Zalliah pounce on the legs of the robot dog as she flew towards me and they nose-dove into the ground. "My name's Peggy not Piggy!" I cried.

I dove behind the statue and flipped the heart in my hands nervously, when something unexpected happened.

I looked down at my clothes. "Huh..? AH!"

I jumped. "W-Why am I dressed like a Lawbot?" With a skirt.

Suddenly, a faded cat woman appeared before me. She looked kind, and had flowing lavender hair. She was wearing a lime green shirt with 3 maroon hearts on the front, a maroon, denim skirt, maroon boots with a heel, and a lime green bow in her hair and tail. Her fur was purple, like mine.

"W-Who are you? Are you a ghost?" I cried.

She didn't respond. Instead, the cat-woman grabbed my arm, just as the robot dog girl broke through the statue. The cat girl ran right through the fence, taking me with her.

On the other side was not green grass, but instead, I found myself in ruins. As if we had teleported. The cat woman's grip shifted down to my hand. She looked about twenty.

"What is this place? Is this the Lawbot HQ ruins? Toons aren't supposed to go here.." I told her.

Ignoring me, she ran on and dragged me to a larger building and ran through the wall, bringing me with her. She ran into a hidden shrine and showed me the remains of a large robot. "The. .C.J..? Well, I was only six when he was destroyed, ma'am!"

She picked up a picture of a little cat girl and the C.J., happily smiling. The cat girl was purple with lavender hair, and was wearing…

My Lawbot outfit.

"I-Is this your father?" I asked her. She nodded. "W-Were you.. Joisy?" She nodded again.

"Why am I wearing your clothes, Ms. Hedamitt?"

Her green eyes smiled a kind smile. "You are my new apprentice. I am.. A Warrior of Savasci."

I nearly fell over. "Y-You can talk?"

She nodded. "Although I was a Samurai in my day, I was also the Lawbot Heiress, as you seem to know. You know my story, don't you?"

I nodded. "Y-Yeah… My mother used to tell me the tales when I was a little girl! You were also the C.J.! But.. What do these clothes have to do with training as your apprentice..?"

"Because," She told me. "You're the new heiress to the Lawbot Empire."


End file.
